


Black Panther

by HowLuckyWeAreToBeAlive



Series: Black Panther AU [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Black Panther Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowLuckyWeAreToBeAlive/pseuds/HowLuckyWeAreToBeAlive
Summary: Prince Alexander of Wakanda assumes the throne of King after his father is assassinated by the Winter Soldier, but will a Wakandan outcast that wants to take the throne threaten his rule?





	1. Challenge Day Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alexander: T'Challa  
> Eliza: Nakia  
> John: M'Baku  
> Philip: Shuri  
> Washington: Zuri  
> Burr: Agent Ross  
> King George: Claw  
> Jefferson: Erik Killmonger  
> Lafayette: Wakabi  
> Angelica: Okoye  
> James Hamilton: T'Chaka  
> Hercules: Bucky

Prince Alexander of Wakanda wished he had a normal life. As a Prince and the heir to the throne, he was always held to high customs and he never really got a chance to do what he wanted. Sometimes, he didn't even want to be Wakanda's next King.

All of that changed when his father was killed, leaving him as both King of Wakanda and the title of the black panther. And today, Challenge Day, was going to be the day that he officially became the King. The festivities in honor of his acension to the throne were fun, but upsetting. Alexander had never dreamed that he would become King of Wakanda at only the age of 19. He always pictured himself ruling when he was older, but he would do what he needed to do for his people to survive.

He was ready.

The citizens of Wakanda gathered by the waterfall, where Alexander was standing in the water. George, the spiritual leader of Wakanda, stepped into the water so that he could perform the Challenge Day traditions.

"I, George, give to you Prince Alexander, the Black Panther." George said, causing the citizens to yell and do the Wakandan solute.

"The Prince will now have the strength of the Black Panther stripped away," George yelled, holding up the bowl so that the Wakandan people could see.

Alexander's stomach churned as he got down into the water. He wasn't too sure that he could win a battle against the representatives from any of the tribes. George pressed the bowl against his lips. Getting the powers taken away from him was painful, and he felt weak, but he stood up and did the Wakandan solute to show his people that he was strong.

"If any tribe wishes to put forth a warrior, I now offer a path to the throne." George said.

The leader of the merchant tribe stepped forward. "The merchant tribe will not challenge today."

The leader of the border tribe stepped forward. "The border tribe will not challenge today."

Alexander smiled to Lafayette, the border tribe elder's son, who did the Wakandan solute back.

The leader of the river tribe stepped forward. "The river tribe will not challenge today."

Eliza, the river tribe elder's daughter, smiled at Alexander and blew a kiss when no one was looking.

The leader of the mining tribe stepped forward. "The mining tribe will not challenge today."

For a second, Alexander felt relived. George stepped forward.

"Is there any member of a royal blood that wishes to challenge for the throne?"

Everybody's eyes fell on Philip, Alexander's younger brother and the only family that he had left. Philip slowly raised his hand.

"This suit is very uncomfortable." Philip said. "So can we just wrap it up and go home?"

Alexander smiled and laughed along with the Wakandan people. He was relieved that no one wanted to challenge him from the throne. Then the barking started.

One by one, members of the mountain tribe came out of the rocks surrounding the waterfall.

"Are those Jabari?" Philip whispered to Angelica, the military leader of Wakanda. Angelica nodded in return.

When all of the Jabari came out, Alexander looked to the one that was wearing a mask that walked over to him and George. The masked Jabari took his mask off, revealing bright green eyes, long curly hair, and plenty of freckles. Alexander didn't know who he was, but he was handsome.

"John, what are you doing here?" George asked.

"It's challenge day." John said and turned to the Wakandan people. "We have watched and listened from the mountains! We have watched with disgust as your technological advancements have been overseen by a child who scoffs at tradition."

John pointed to Philip, and the Wakandan guards moved towards him protectively. He turned back around to face Alexander. "And now you want to hand the nation over to this prince, who couldn't even keep his own father safe."

Alexander clenched his fists when John mentioned his father, stepping forward.

John stepped forward. "We Will not have it. I, John, leader of the Jabari, will-"

Alexander cut in. "I accept your challenge."


	2. Challenge Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Day.

Everyone was shocked that Alexander accepted John’s challenge. Philip looked bewildered. Angelica looked disgusted. Eliza looked scared. Even Washington, who asked if anybody would challenge Alexander, looked scared.

None of the Wakandan people dared to speak.

”Are you sure?” Washington whispered to Alexander.

Alexander nodded. He wasn’t the best fighter, but he wasn’t going to throw away his shot to prove himself to Wakanda. He was all that they had left, since his father and mother both died.

Washington grabbed the panther mask that matched John’s gorilla mask and put it over Alexander’s face. Alexander grabbed his weapon. John grabbed his and moved into the water, circling around. Angelica and the guards readied themselves in case they needed to jump in.

Washington roared in a loud voice: “LET THE CHALLENGE BEGIN!”

John ran to Alexander and punched him in the face. Alexander fell back on his butt and rolled in the water to stop John from hitting him with his weapon. He couldn’t help but notice John’s freckles and beautiful green eyes while he did.

John tried to hit Alexander with his weapon again, but Alexander put up his shield and dodged it. Alexander charged at John with his sword in hand, but John charged at him and knocked him down again.

Alexander looked up and saw that John’s mask had came off. He looked at his face again and saw that he was smiling and wiping the wet brown curls out of his face when he saw Alexander on the ground.

”Do you yield?” John asked.

”Never.” Alexander declared, getting back up and charging at John.

John dropped his weapon and punched Alexander in the face. Alexander punched John back and attempted to push him, but John was too strong. John picked him up and threw him down, near the edge of the waterfall. Angelica and the guards got closer.

Alexander went down and bit John, who screamed in pain and tried to grab him. Alexander stood up and hit him in the face, knocking him down. He turned around to face the Wakandan people, who had started to cheer for him, but when he turned around, John charged at him and impaled him in the chest with his spear.

It hurt, but Alexander was determined to win. He hit John again and kicked him into the water, then put him in a chokehold with his thighs to suffocate him. John started gasping for air, but he wouldn’t concede.

”Yield!” Alexander begged. He didn’t want to have to kill John. They might be enemies, but he was no murderer. After the incident with Hercules Mulligan, he knew that he had to show mercy.

”I’d rather die.” John hissed.

”Your people need you!” Alexander yelled, forcing John to look up at the Jabari people that looked concerned.

John didn’t say anything, but he tapped Alexander’s leg to concede. Time seemed to slow down. He let go of John and stood up, getting hugged by Eliza as soon as he did.

He had done it.

He had won.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer.


End file.
